The Pilot Administrative Core seeks to increase the number and quality of independent, externally funded investigators who advance the science on adults with MCC, using risk profiling to support surveillance and anticipation of symptom experience so that customized therapies can be developed and tested. It will be responsible to 1) arrange and preside over scientific merit review of pilot projects, 2) ensure that advising and oversight plans are followed, 3) evaluate the effectiveness of mentoring plans in preparing Pilot PIs for independent research careers, 4) maintain records of pilot proposal reviews and ensure completion of annual progress reports of all funded pilots, 5) guide the pilot projects in fostering future collaborations and R-series grants that will translate into therapies and interventions, 6) facilitate dissemination of pilot project findings, 7) make recommendations to the Internal Executive Committee on pilot project funding decisions and regarding the termination or corrective actions for pilot projects, and 8) along with the Integrative Analytics Core and Enrichment Program, promote training opportunities within the Center and with the College and University. The Pilot Administrative Core has four specific aims: 1. Efficiently and effectively administer the pilot project program within the Center, including the selection and implementation of meritorious pilot projects. 2. Provide strong mentorship through a mentoring team for each Pilot PI that includes guidance in grant management, research team collaboration, methodology, measurement, data management and analyses, scientific writing, grant development, survival skills training, and mentorship skill development. 3. Ensure data harmonization through the incorporation of the Common Data Elements (CDE), including the NINR demographic CDEs and at least two of the required CDEs (PROMIS-Pain, PROMIS-Fatigue, and Psychological well-being-SF-36) into the aims of each Pilot Project. 4. Coordinate advanced training in emerging analytical techniques with the Integrative Analytic Core to expand and enrich the research skills of Pilot PIs and their research teams and increase the number of nursing faculty with expertise in traditional and novel research leading to customized therapies. These functions are essential for the successful transition of Pilot PIs into independent researchers and for facilitation of data sharing and standardization to improve data quality and enable data integration from multiple studies and sources, including electronic health records. We are convinced that systematic provision of these services is needed for the successful completion of the Center's research projects.